Dazzle
Dazzle, full name Erasmus' Razzle Dazzle, is a defensive Spell. Its function is to blind enemies with a flash of light, stunning them. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Dazzle requires 3 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Dazzle's cost is increased to 15 MP. Learning Dazzle is learned in Quest for Glory I by travelling to Erasmus' House atop Zauberberg at the east end of Spielburg Valley. Defeat Erasmus in a game of Mage's Maze, and he will teach the Hero the spell. Dazzle can be purchased in Quest for Glory II from Keapon Laffin for 25 dinars. It can also be purchased in Quest for Glory V from Shakra for 200 drachmas. A Magic User created in Quest for Glory III or later will already have the knowledge of Dazzle when he begins. Function When cast, a blinding flash of light will be created. If a monster is charging the Hero, it will stop moving. This will allow the Hero to beat a hasty retreat. After a few seconds, the effect wears off and the monster will resume the chase. In combat, Dazzle can be used to momentarily stun the enemy to stop them from attacking for a couple of seconds, allowing the Hero a free hit or two. Dazzle can be used in combat in all games except Quest for Glory IV. In Quest for Glory V, Dazzle has a range with a radius of about 100 meters. The spell lasts for several seconds and is only effective against enemies advancing on the Hero and looking directly at him. While it doesn't last as long as Calm, Dazzle can be recast as many times as needed on multiple enemies. Special Uses Dazzle has a couple of special uses in the series: Quest for Glory I: *Although not required, the spell can be used to blind the Kobold to stun him. Quest for Glory II: *During the WIT Initiation Test, Dazzle can be used on the Earth test to stun the earth beast. *While storming the Emir's Palace, at the gate to the palace, the Hero can use Dazzle to cause the gate guards to be blinded for several seconds, allowing the Hero to run past them and open the door to the palace. Quest for Glory III: *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero must use Dazzle to counter the Shaman's spell that creates a shadowy snake. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is newly created or imported and didn't have Dazzle for any reason in the previous games, he will be given the spell automatically. The exception is Quest for Glory II where the new/imported Magic User must purchase it from Keapon Laffin. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will not be given Dazzle to start with in any game, but may still learn it through the usual channels as seen above. Trivia *Dazzle is similar in function to Calm, only it typically doesn't last as long, but can be cast while in combat. Category:Spells